Genesis
|gender=Male |age=23 |birth=March 18, 1994 |title=Detective Director of HYDRA |affiliation= |status=Alive |movie= |mini= |series=''Daredevil'' (mentioned) Jessica Jones (13 episodes) Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders (unreleased) |web= |game= |comic=''Jessica Jones'' |actor=Logan Lerman |voice= }} Michael "Mike" Brian Jones is a police detective in the New York City Police Department. After he and his sister, Jessica were orphaned at a young age, Mike and Jessica was taken in by Dorothy Walker. Shortly after being adopted, Mike discovered he possessed superhuman abilities due to the fatal car crash that took the life of his parents and eventually decided to pursue a career as a superhero. His actions as a crime fighter put Mike into conflict with a mind controller named Kilgrave. His sister had multiple grueling encounters with Kilgrave, but with the help of him, Trish, Jei Hogarth, and fellow superhuman Luke Cage, Jessica finally killed the maniac, conquering her demons and prompting her to continue her superhero career. Personality Mike is very ambitious, charming, kind, caring, brave, charismatic and selfless. He has a sense of justice and doing the right thing. Unable to allow injustice, he got frustrated when the police or judicial system failed to help. He decided to work as a superhero to save people and help where the justice system could not. During this, he is very stubborn and can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can be cold to those he dislikes or distrusts like Kilgrave and Will Simpson. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. Mike has a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their plans. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends were threatened or at risk, and, when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He usually attempts to avoid killing people, and that doing so will make him no better than the people he's fighting. Mike showed arrogance at times, though his arrogance was a façade to hide his insecurities and the guilt he felt over the lives he failed to save. He started to hated himself for being merciful due to the deaths that always followed, seeing that victims of Kilgrave could have been saved if he hadn't been so merciful to him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Mike became incredibly strong. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He can also lift extremely heavy objects, break through doors, bend metal and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Enhanced Speed:' Mike's overall strength allows him to run at speeds superior to the average human. He was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, move across a street in a second and stated he can run a mile in under two minutes without tiring or stopping for breath. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Mike has durability far beyond that of a regular human, being able to resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. This resilience also allows his to perform greater feats of strength without injuring himself, such as smashing a door off it hinges with his right leg or breaking a window with his elbow. He can engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can without tiring or stopping for breath. He has survived being impaled, stabbed, being exposed to the explosive blast from a grenade, surviving from falling from extremely great heights without breaking his bones and being unfazed by Jessica's punches, as he was not seen to have received any scratches. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Mike has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. A thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him killed him, merely for a few seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He healed quickly after getting shot several times and falling a great distance from a skyscraper. His ability prevents him from becoming intoxicated as he drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that his ability extends to his internal organs such as his liver. He is also immunity to diseases, infections, poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor, which enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. *'Camouflage:' Mike is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings, much like a chameleon. He typically uses this ability by pressing his back against a surface, such as a wall, a vehicle, or a piece of furniture, causing his skin and clothing to take on the coloring of what he's touching and making himself imperceptible to the human eye. This power has advanced to the point where he doesn't have to physically touch a surface to blend into his environment, as he can blend into the air around him. He can also use this power to extend to other people by touching them. **'Body Temperature Control:' Mike can suppress his heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. *''' Mental Immunity:' Mike is immune to mind control, as shown when Kilgrave tried to control his mind, but was completely unaffected. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Mike is a genius of the highest caliber with aptitudes in chemistry, physics and engineering. Jessica Jones and Luke Cage also compares him to Albert Einstein. *'Master Engineer:' Mike is a highly skilled engineer and has an aptitude for mechanics, learning much in repairing and constructing technology, having developed a variety of devices. *'Expert Tactician:' Mike possesses a keen, tactical mind. He is also good at keeping his enemies guessing what the endgame is until it is too late. *'Master Detective:' Mike is highly skilled detective, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. He is not afraid of using methods that could be considered illegal, such as stealing things, or breaking into private places, in order to obtain clues and advance in his cases. *'Multilingualism:' Mike can speak fluent in English, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Russian and Italian. *'Combatant:' Mike has basic combat skills, often using his superhuman strength to his advantage, overpowering and rag dolling his opponents or throwing them several feet. He, alongside Jessica Jones and Luke Cage was able to defeat a group of men led by Andre. He successfully fought off multiple people that Kilgrave took over, though he did not want to harm them and held back his strength. Also, he managed to gain the upper hand in fights with other combatants that had strength and resilience similar to his own, such as Luke Cage or Will Simpson on Combat Enhancers. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Mike used applications on his cellphone to get information he needed for cases, such as a police scanner app and a GPS app. He also tended to take pictures to use as evidence. *'Watch:' Mike invented a watch that can fire a laser that can cut things and knock people out. It can also be used to erase people's memory. *'Afterimage Pen:''' Mike invented a pen that displays the afterimage of anything that has been in an area in the previous five hours by scanning and creating a holographic reconstruction. It can also store and record images for later playback. Relationships Family *Brian Jones † - Father *Alisa Jones † - Mother *Jessica Jones - Sister and Partner *Phillip Jones † - Brother *Dorothy Walker - Adoptive Mother *Trish Walker - Adoptive Sister Allies *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Rafael Scarfe † **Oscar Clemons † **Brett Mahoney *Luke Cage - Friend *Malcolm Ducasse - Friend *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz **Jeri Hogarth **Pam **Desmond Tobey **Marci Stahl *Claire Temple - Friend *Serena Grier *Antoine Grier *Maury Tuttlebaum *Albert Thompson † *Louise Thompson † Enemies *Kevin Thompson / Kilgrave † *Turk Barrett *Gregory Spheeris *Gina *Andre *Audrey Eastman *Carlo Eastman *Len Sirkes *Victor *Wendy Ross-Hogarth † *Will Simpson - Partner turned Enemy *Bunny Wiles *Chuck *Samantha Reyes † Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alias Investigations Employees Category:Defenders Members Category:Private Investigators Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Individuals